Of Fame and Love
by angelcrys
Summary: fuuko is an artist in the music industry with kurei...fuuko angst with kurei's death and gets comfort from tokiya...nuff said...
1. Default Chapter

Of Love and Fame

angelCrys: The title doesn't seem to fit...  
Gojyo: What do you think are you making? A book?  
angelCrys: Not exactly. Just a story for all to enjoy!  
Gojyo: What makes you think they would like a Kurei-Fuuko-Tokiya bizarre love triangle? It's unimaginable!  
angelCrys: Get out of the real world for once, akai gokiburi! If you want to make something like this, you have to. (venomous glare)  
Gojyo: Eh? (?)  
angelCrys: Ee...this is indeed a K-F-T triangle...something must have gotten to me that I would like to see Kurei and Fuu-chan paired up (sweatdrop).  
Gojyo: I tell you, it's unthinkable...  
Sanzo: At least the story's got a plot that's well crafted.  
angelCrys: (mutter) What is he? A critique now?  
Hakkai: Maa, maa...let's just let Crys-chan get on with the work, ne?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Tanaka Akira and Kurei-san's manager. #########################  
  
Life being a singing sensation was hard for a certain purple haired woman. Her schedule was always full, she was always working, and most of all her privacy was limited. Kirisawa Fuuko was public property.  
  
"Fuu-chan, aren't you going to meet Kurei-san today? You have got to take your lunch." Tanaka  
Akira, her manager, reminded her. "He's waiting downstairs." Akira's concern was for the young singer he was managing. She seemed to be working a lot lately, losing track of her break times.  
  
Fuuko looked up from the papers with scribbled words and notes she was studying and brushed the purple bangs she kept away from her forehead. "Hai.." She took off the headphones she had on, stood up, fixing the white halter shirt and jeans she was wearing and went out after grabbing her purse and coat. "See you at 1:30...ja!" She teasingly blew her workmates a kiss and closed the door behind her.  
  
Akira chuckled. "That...from our beloved Kirisawa-sama."  
  
"Ee..."  
  
On her way down to meet her boyfriend and constant lunch and dinner mate, Fuuko heard her mobile phone ring. "Moshi moshi?" She answered.  
  
"Anata...doko desu ka?" It was Mori Kurei.  
  
"I'm on the elevator, going down. Have you been waiting?"  
  
"For a good 5 minutes. You really shouldn't work too hard. You have your scheduled breaks."_  
  
Another lecture._ She had been expecting that. "Ee...I'll be on time the next time you come  
around, ne?"  
  
"You'd better be...ja."  
  
"Ja."  
  
The elevator finally reached the ground floor and its doors opened. Fuuko went out and walked out of the building to meet Kurei.  
  
"Anata?" Kurei stared at her, asking a silent question that exactly meant '_Are you ready to go?_'  
  
"Ee..." Fuuko stood on her toes, pressed against him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Iku."  
  
Kurei opened the car door for her before seating himself on the driver's seat next to hers. "Where do we eat?" He looked at her as she put on her sunglasses and shrugged. He surprised her with his lips on hers for quite a long while in a deep kiss. "Then I guess we'd better go to the mall, ne?" He pulled away, licking his lips which tasted sweet from the lip gloss she wore.  
  
"Ee..." Fuuko said thoughtfully. "I think I might also want to shop." She didn't have any time for herself and Kurei given her tight schedule. Lunch and dinner were the only things she gets to spend with him. Although both shared an apartment in the city, they fall flat on their bed in fatigue with so little time for conversation.  
  
"I'll be going to U.S. the day after tomorrow." Kurei kept his eyes on the road as they sped past the cars on their lane. It was usual for one of them to not be home for a few nights since they both usually tour the world or some other countries in Asia. "Not for a tour, just a meeting with a few agents."  
  
"Hai...when will you be back?" Fuuko placed a gentle hand on his thigh.  
  
"Monday next week."  
  
"Yanagi-san just invited us to the birthday party of your niece. It's dinner on Monday night." Fuuko told him.  
  
Yanagi Sakoshita, now, Yanagi Hanabishi, was married to Kurei's half-brother, Hanabishi Recca and they had two kids, the youngest was a girl of one year and was soon turning two years old. "Ee...we'll go." Kurei parked the car on the basement parking lot of the mall and made sure it was locked before walking away. "While I'm away, do keep your phone and laptop connected to the internet. I would be calling."  
  
"Night and day..." They said together.  
  
Whenever one was away, they manage to keep in touch after a long day. The time didn't matter, their love did and they don't end up hurting each other.  
  
Fuuko ran a hand on her straight, shoulder length, purple hair held by the sunglasses perched on top of her head when they got in the elevator and on their way to the last floor of the building.  
  
A few people in the elevator took a peek on the couple and immediately recognized them to be their local artists and the known couple in the music industry. Kurei and Fuuko were just glad to hear nothing else but gasps of recognition. They did encounter a little difficulty on their way to their favorite café with young boys trying to get Fuuko's picture and autograph. Some even tried to get her number but failed. They had to excuse themselves, with Kurei doing most of it, from the people who swarmed up to meet them. Whispers and girlish giggles were not strange to them when they were seen together in a public place. At least they made it unscathed to a table for two in a corner of their favorite café.  
  
"Anata...do be careful." Fuuko said softly against Kurei's ear. It was early morning in their apartment and she had just helped him prepare his things. He was going to catch the first flight his manager booked for him.  
  
"Ee..." Her hands against his clothed chest were enough to send his hormones skyrocketing. "I will."  
  
They were on the bed. Kurei was sitting and Fuuko was against him in a kneeling position. Fuuko sighed softly as Kurei met her lips with his in a sweet kiss. Fuuko wrapped her arms on his neck and ran her fingers along his short black hair. "I'll miss you." Fuuko felt him nibble on her earlobe.  
  
"Aishiteru." Kurei ran his tongue and lips on the creamy white skin of her neck, tasting her for the last time with the thought of the coming four days without her.  
  
"Aishiteru." Fuuko replied, giving him one last kiss. She fixed his shirt when they stood up and walked out of the room.  
  
She saw him out the door when the car that was to pick him up came in their driveway. "Saa...be careful and lock the doors." Kurei gave her one last peck on the lips and kissed her temple before pulling away.  
  
"Hai. Have a nice and safe trip." "Ee..."  
  
"You're alone in the apartment again, ne, Fuuko-neechan?" Ganko became Fuuko's constant lunch and dinner partner during Kurei's absence and she does enjoy the company as much as  
Ganko loved going out with her when she was shopping or just going out. Fuuko was good when choosing clothes and was usually in style when she dressed. That was something she and Ganko had in common and both enjoy.  
  
"Ee..." Fuuko said, absentmindedly stirring her cup of coffee.  
  
Ganko was in high school and always had lots of news about her other friends to tell her. "Nee-chan, lots of guys in school admire you a lot. The girls have even formed small clubs on you and Kurei-niisan." Ganko told her.  
  
"Ee...they would." It was always like that.  
  
Ganko looked at her inquiringly. "Will Kurei-niisan call?"  
  
"He will." Fuuko replied. She was trying to guess what time it was on his side of the world until her phone rang. "Anata..."  
  
"I just arrived in my room after having dinner...how have you been?" Kurei examined the ring he purchased for her. The violet stone was going to fit her well.  
  
When he was given the time to relax and have fun that afternoon, just right before the meeting, he roamed the streets New York, looking for some things he might want to buy and set his eyes on a ring with a purple jewel and made his mind up on what he really wanted that would concern Fuuko.  
  
"I'm having lunch with Ganko-chan."  
  
"Sou..." Kurei placed the ring back in its place inside the velvet red box and put it on top of the desk beside his bed.  
  
"You must be tired." Fuuko toyed with the heart shaped locket against her chest. They had bought two of those together, one for her and another for him. "Aren't you sleepy yet?"  
  
"I am." He yawned.  
  
"Nemure." Fuuko told him.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Oyasumi."  
  
"Aishiteru."  
  
"Kimi ni koi shiteru."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"You are one sweet couple!" Ganko sighed dreamily.  
  
"Baka yo ne." Fuuko stuck a tongue out playfully at the teen. "Sa...let's eat and shop!" Fuuko felt her energy back.  
  
"Ee!" Ganko agreed excitedly.  
  
####################  
  
angelCrys: Well...that's the end of one crazy chapter (sigh of relief) It's a nightmare since I never have the time to write...at least this will just have around two to three chapters...I'm not sure yet.  
Gojyo: Ch...and to think that you wrote this...  
Sanzo: I did hear her say it was supposed to be an original. --UU  
angelCrys: It was supposed to be! Argh! The agony of it all! T-T  
Hakkai: Looks like she'll also be changing her originals into fanfics...only the series would be left for her to work on...  
angelCrys: At least there's still a sense of originality! (if looks could kill...)  
Hakkai: So I guess the Tokiya-Fuuko angst would be coming up, ne?  
angelCrys: Ee...ooh! It's going to be fun!  
Goku: Wai! Wai! It's going to be fun killing K--!?! (muffled by Gojyo's hand on his mouth)  
Gojyo: Baka yo, saru. Why do you really want to destroy the story for everyone?  
Goku: Fine! Then...here's a hint. The next chapter has major angst in it. Why the heck does Crys-chan like angst anyway?  
Gojyo: Why are you asking me when we don't even know the things that are going on in her brain.  
Hakkai: Ja! See you in the next chapter!( Sanzo: When she's through drafting it...#sweatdrop#)  
nihonggo vocabulary:  
aishiteru/kimi ni koi shiteru -- i love you  
doko desu ka -- where are you?  
ja -- later  
nemure -- sleep  
baka -- stupid  
oyasumi -- good night  
ee/hai -- yes  
saru -- monkey  
anata -- darling/you  



	2. unexpected death

Of Love and Fame

chapter 2

Angst…

Hakkai: Crys-sama says thanks for the reviews!  
Sanzo: Eh? Where is she anyway? (looks around)  
Hakkai: Somewhere…(shrug)  
Gojyo: I did see her a while ago, she was staring at a small piece of paper and she looked somewhat…forlorn?  
Hakkai: Bingo! She was all teary on that piece of paper that contained her class schedule for this semester…apparently, her schedules all gone crazy and she doesn't have any free time so she will have to have less time in finishing this fic…  
Gojyo: She has the weekends...  
Hakkai: Bingo! She will be using it for internet purposes and that means her internet access card from school will be of no use again...  
Gojyo: I tell you, they should just stop giving out those cards…there're lots of internet cafes outside that give their services for a lower price than twenty-one something.  
AngelCrys: Yey! Finally! I agree with you guys! (pops out of nowhere)  
Hakkai, Sanzo and Gojyo: (jump)  
Gojyo: You gave us the creeps…  
AngelCrys: Have fun! It's Halloween!  
Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai: (nod nod nod) Hai, hai… 

Disclaimer: I don't own Flame of Recca…for the nth time…argh! This is too much! I should've continued with making this an original…--UUU

--------------

"You will come tonight, ne, Fuu-chan?" Yanagi called in Fuuko's mobile phone since she knew her friend was still working.

"Ee…we will." Fuuko replied. "Kurei-san will be arriving at around six thirty tonight."

"We'll be expecting you." Yanagi said and placed the phone down.

Fuuko stood up from her seat, took her bag and went into the bathroom to check her appearance before going out for lunch with Ganko, Kaoru and Tokiya since the three were all free that afternoon.

The day was supposed to be light for Fuuko knowing that Kurei was finally coming home, but unexpected news came and took away the light from her day and life.

"Fuu-chan…" Akira was the one who bore her the devastating news and he didn't even know how he was going to say it without hurting her. "Kurei-san met an accident on the intersection from the airport."

"But he's just a little shaken, ne? Maybe just a little wounded and some scratches?" Fuuko held onto Akira's arms for support.

"He's in the hospital…" Akira replied grimly. "…in a critical condition. His head took a fatal blow."

"Then let's…I'll go…" Fuuko said in a shaky voice.

"Ee…" Akira placed an arm around her shoulders to steady her as they went down the stairs and onto his car.

"I'm sorry, Kirisawa-san, demo…he didn't…"

The words of the doctor hit Fuuko hard, her fingers fisted around the locket pendant resting on her cleavage. She choked back a sob. "He can't…he can't…" Tears started gushing out of her eyes as if they would never end their pouring. Akira stood up to catch the woman before she fell to the floor. She was breaking down and that was something hard to deal with.

The sounds of rushing footsteps prompted Akira to look towards the direction they came from.

"We came as soon as we knew…" Recca said as understanding came to him slowly when he saw Fuuko's fragile state. "He didn't…'nii-san didn't…" Recca fell back, sitting on the chair behind him and stared aimlessly on the floor.

It took a good thirty minutes until they could speak again. "We'd best take Fuu-chan home." Akira said, his voice was tired and devoid of the energy it once contained.

"No…! No! No! No!" Fuuko was becoming hysterical. She didn't want to leave the hospital, she didn't want to leave him and she didn't want to believe this was happening.

"There's nothing we can do…" Recca said hoarsely. "We couldn't do anything…"

Tokiya stood up to assist Akira and took a hysterical Fuuko from him. "We'll take her home." He said quietly. Knowing full well that Fuuko's body wasn't functioning well with her grieving, Tokiya had to carry her out of the hospital and seat her in the backseat of his car beside Ganko and Kaoru. They left the hospital solemnly and without any word to go back to their homes.

"How is she?" Kaoru asked Ganko when she went out of Fuuko's room. They brought her to her apartment.

"Crying herself to sleep." Ganko replied sadly. "Yanagi-neechan is with her inside."

Recca, Tokiya and Domon hadn't spoken a word since they left the hospital. Recca and Domon were sitting on the sofa, staring at the floor. Tokiya leaned against the wall, staring at space.

They heard the door to the room open and close. "She's finally asleep." Yanagi sat beside her husband and held his hand.

Recca felt for the tiny box on his shirt pocket. The doctor had given it to him before they left the hospital. He had said that it must have been for Fuuko. Recca took it out, opened it and touched the ring. "He…wanted to ask her to marry him." He said quietly, staring blankly at the purple stone.

Ganko fell against Kaoru on the chair and wept silently.

"Sa…I guess we'll have to go." Recca stood up with Yanagi.

Kaoru stared at Ganko. "Maybe Ganko-san and I should stay here with Fuuko-neechan." He said.

"I'll be staying with them as well." Tokiya offered.

"Hai…sankyu." Yanagi thanked the three and handed Tokiya the box. "Just give it to her when she wakes up in the morning." She left with Recca and Domon.

It was going to be a long night.

Fuuko awoke the next morning and felt the coldness and the emptiness of the room without Kurei beside her and began to cry again. There came a knock on the door and she immediately wiped her eyes dry. "Come in." She said.

Tokiya came in, carrying a tray that contained her breakfast. "Ganko-chan made these for you. She and Kaoru-chan are downstairs, having breakfast." Tokiya set the tray down on the foot of the bed. "I should also be joining them…" he had already excused himself and was about to go out when he remembered the ring in his pocket. "Fuu-chan…" He walked towards her and half-kneeled, in his hand was the red, velvet box. "Kurei-san…" He took a deep breath when he heard her sob. "Recca-san asked me to give this to you. It's from Kurei-san."

With a shaky hand, Fuuko reached out and took the box from his palm.

Tokiya knew it was his turn to exit the room but he hesitated.

Fuuko opened the box and stared at the ring and the purple stone perched on top of it. "Kurei…Baka yo! Baka yo!" She threw the box away with the ring in a mixture of anger and grief. It landed on the floor across the bed after it hitting wall. "I told him to be careful. I told him to…" Her voice wavered. She covered herself with pillows and broke into tears.

"Fuu-chan…" Tokiya knew there was nothing else he could do about it and that the wound was still fresh. He stood up and left the room. She should be able to make it by herself. It might take her awhile before she could recover, but she will. She was a strong woman.

Ganko called Akira to tell him Fuuko would not be in the studio. Akira, himself, knew she was still grieving.

It was going to be a long, dark day.

--------------------------

AngelCrys: Kuso…haven't even finished this stuff…daijoubu!  
Hakkai: Ehehe…heh-he…you'll get it finished, don't worry…  
AngelCrys: I did receive some comments about it and well…one did love the Fuuko-Kurei pairing…keep the reviews coming!  
Hakkai: You have unlimited internet now, right?  
AngelCrys: Yeah! Which still means…as much as I'd like to update as fast as I could…I still can't…I have a lot of stuff to study…and with the midterms coming up! How fast time flies…  
Hakkai: Heh..heh! See you at the next chapter…! 


End file.
